


His Original Story, His Original Family

by Ilaria_Slytherin



Series: Creature Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominant Charlie, Dominant Harry, Dominant Ilaria, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter & Severus Snape-Brothers, Harry Potter & Tobias Snape-Father&Son, Harry Potter&Ilaria Snape-Cousins, Harry(Harlan) is 24, Hurt/Comfort in General, Ilaria is 24, Ilaria is a Faery, M/M, Possessive Harry and Ilaria, Protective Harry and Ilaria, Romance, Severus Snape&Ilaria Snape-Cousins, Submissive Draco, Submissive Ginny, Submissive Severus, Tags to be added, Timid and Easily Scared Bill, Timid and Easily Scared Draco, Timid and Easily Scared Severus, Tobias is Ilaria's Uncle, family love, harry is an angel, shit happens, submissive Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilaria_Slytherin/pseuds/Ilaria_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Read...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

 

 

> Severus sighs as he watches his little ten year old daughter, Leafa, run around the park, her dark blonde hair up in a ponytail with white lilies threaded in her plait, her onyx eyes alight with mischief and her soft, aristocratic features alight with the sun, setting off their paleness. You wouldn’t think that she was ill or was dying, but, alas, she is. She has a disease called Oliver’s Disease, and so far it was incurable. It’s been about 6 months since the end of the Second War and everyone was still trying to cope; Severus included. He’d finally brought his daughter out of hiding, deeming it safe enough for her to be known about.
> 
> He’d gone to introduce his father to his granddaughter and almost died of annoyance when said man decided to spoil her rotten. He smiles slightly at the thought of his Dad, when a pain filled child’s scream wrenches through the air. He jumps up and follows the running parents, before he comes to the bottom of the slide to see his daughter being comforted by none other than 19 year old Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black, Head of both families. He watches as Harry heals his daughters left wrist easily and wonders if the man is a Healer.
> 
> Harry smiles at the little girl, feeling a sense of déjà vu overtake him, making him shiver in concern. He stands and helps her up and she smiles shyly at him before hugging him and introducing herself to be Leafa, “Where’s your parents Leafa?”
> 
> “Right here. Leafa, are you okay baby?” Harry’s eyes widen slightly as he sees a worried and concerned, yet tired and haggard looking Severus Snape, “Professor?” He squawks in surprise and Severus smiles slightly, “Yes, Potter, it’s me… How are you?” Civilised Snape? Where’s the real one?
> 
> “I’m fine thanks sir, you?”
> 
> “Alright I s’pose.”
> 
> Harry smiles slightly and watches as Leafa smiles up at her Dad before asking to be picked up, “Honey, you’re 10 years old and big enough to walk. And besides, I can’t pick you up, my back hurts too much already from carrying you…” Leafa nods in disappointment and Severus sighs, “Come here…” He goes to pick her up anyway when he’s stopped by a hand on his arm. He straightens to find Harry smiling softly at him before picking Leafa up himself and spinning her, their laughter ringing through the air.
> 
> He smiles slightly and they head towards the benches, Leafa resting her head in the crook of Harry’s neck, her eyes closed tiredly, “Maybe Leafa and I should go… She’s fallen asleep…” Severus says quietly and Harry looks down to find Severus isn’t wrong. He pouts slightly before smiling and asking, “Mind if I come with? I have a day off work and I was only going to see Ginerva Weasley and her brother, Ronald. I’ll meet up with them later.” Severus nods hesitantly, not really wanting to drag Harry away from his friends, but knowing he needs all the help he can get at the moment. He takes a hold of Harry’s arm and Apparates them to his dad’s.
> 
> *****
> 
> They arrive in said man’s living room, startling an elderly male with blonde but greying hair. He glares at his son good-naturedly and Severus blushes, stammering out an apology and causing Harry to chuckle at the foreplay. Severus glares at him and he smiles slightly, looking down when Leafa begins to stir, her dark eyes fluttering open and landing on Harry, who grins at her and she smiles an all toothed smile and hugs him around the neck.
> 
> Severus sits down in his favourite armchair, not at all surprised when Leafa is put down and she climbs into his lap gently, snuggling close and falling asleep again. Harry sits down next to the old geezer and holds his hand out, “I’m Lord Hadrian Potter-Black, an old student of Professor Snape’s. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr…?”
> 
> “Tobias. Names Tobias Snape, but, you can call me either Tobias or Tobi. I’m Severus’ father.” They shake hands and Harry stands, readying himself to Disapparate, “I better be going… Who knows what Ron and Gin will do to me when I arrive?” He chuckles before kneeling in front of Severus and delivering a light, loving kiss to Leafa’s temple, whispering good-bye before looking up at Severus and grinning cheekily, “See you professor.” Before he’s gone with a noiseless _crack_.
> 
> ***** 
> 
> Harry sighs as he enters Gringotts Bank an hour after seeing Ron and Ginny. As soon as he’d arrived he’d been hounded and hit in the back of the head twice by two irate and worried redheads, delivering the worst lecture he’d ever received. Now though, he’s entering the Bank for a last minute appointment with his Account Manager, Griphook. He walks up to the teller and asks to see said Goblin and smiles when the Teller does and leads him to a corridor with doors on both sides, directly facing each one. They walk down the corridor until they reach 44th door and the Goblin-which introduced himself as Argorn-knocks on the door and enters when bid.
> 
> Harry smiles when he sees Griphook sitting behind the enormous mahogany desk, his black hair greying, “Sure the desk is big enough Grip?” Said Goblin smiles slightly before indicating the young Lord should sit. Once Harry does so he becomes aware that his Account Manager is rather grim looking and worried, “Grip…? You okay mate…?” He asks, concerned and Griphook smiles sadly, “Read this…” He hands Harry a piece of parchment and it goes as follows;
> 
> **_Original Birth Certificate for one_ **
> 
> **_Hadrian James Potter-Black_ **
> 
> **_Birth Name:_ ** _Harlan Elijah Snape_
> 
> **_Father:_ ** _Tobias Nathaniel Snape_
> 
> **_Mother:_ ** _Eileen Annabeth Snape nee Prince_
> 
> **_Sibling(s):_ ** _Severus Tobias Snape_
> 
> **_Nieces/Nephews:_ ** _Leafa, 10, Draconis Lucien Malfoy, 19_
> 
> **_Close Relatives:_ ** _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Nacrissa Walburga Malfoy nee Black_
> 
> Harry stares at his original birth certificate and then he looks at Griphook in complete shock, “What the fuck…?” He breathes and Griphook sighs, “Your father and brother don’t know you’re alive… You’re actually meant to be dead… Dumbledore wanted you dead… He doesn’t know that the Potter’s knew of his little plan to have you and your mother killed… Lily contacted Eileen and they came up with a plan. Dumbledore actually ‘killed’ Lily and James’ stillborn child, Aiden. They had you and Eileen ‘cared’ for the child… She was murdered two days later, Lily and James a whole year afterwards… Thing is, Voldemort killed the Potter’s and failed to kill you… Dumbledore still doesn’t know that Harlan Elijah Snape is alive and healthy and Lord of two-actually five-Houses/Families…”
> 
> Harry nods before doing a double take, “Hang on… Five… What…? Which Families?” Griphook sighs and replies, “You’re technically Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Snape…” Harry mutters something in Gobbledygook and Griphook laughs, “I have to see them about this… I actually bumped into Severus on my way to see Ron and Gin-met my niece actually-then went to his-our-father’s home… So, I met my Da and niece and talked civilly with my big brother… Without knowing! I need a drink…” He deflates and Griphook offers him some Faery wine, “Thanks…” He takes a sip of the chestnut coloured liquid before standing, “I better take my birth certificate and inform them of who I am… If they don’t want to know me, that’s their choice…” Griphook nods as Harry leaves, his brow crinkled in worry.
> 
> *****
> 
> Tobias sighs as he watches Severus sleep, his dark eyes clouded with worry. He wishes he knew how to help his son and Granddaughter, but, without him knowing magic, there’s not much of a chance in helping. He smiles slightly before entering the room and shaking his son awake, a pang of hurt flashing through his chest at the thought of Elijah. He smiles when his Severus’ eyes open and he helps him sit up before hugging him close, “Hey sleepy head… How are you feeling…?” Severus yawns and snuggles close, before he replies, “Tired and hungry…” Tobias smiles and he’s about to answer, when Harry appears with his eyes dark in anger. Severus sits upright properly and gazes at said Lord in worry, “Harry…? Are you okay…?”
> 
> Said young man snarls angrily and shoves a piece of parchment into Tobias’ hands and tells him to read it. The man does so and tears spring to his eyes, “Elijah…?” He asks as he looks up and Harry nods, his eyes full of rage and pain, “Yes, it’s me… I was summoned to Gringotts Bank and this was shown to me… Do you know what happened…?” He asks, his voice calm and deadly. Severus swallows nervously and leans against Tobias, his obsidian eyes wide with fear. Harry takes a breath and calms himself before sitting next to his big brother and pulling him close, “It’s alright Severus… I’m not going to hurt you…” Severus nods and snuggles close before Tobias swallows and says;
> 
> “I don’t know what happened that night… All I know is that I came home from work to find you and your mother dead… Her throat had been slit by _Sectumsempra_ and your head had been bashed in…” Here, he stops and takes a breath, his blue eyes showing his pain and sorrow. Harry leans over and places his hand over his father’s, “Dumbledore will pay Tobi… Don’t worry… Ilaria and I will make sure…” His eyes flash dangerously and Severus winces, “I don’t feel sorry for him… Not one bit…” He mutters and they laugh, knowing that everything will be fine…


	2. Chapter 2

> An hour later sees Harry, Tobias and Severus in the kitchen, Harry eying the Potion that Griphook had given him warily, “I don’t like taking Potions…” He grumbles before doing so. As soon as the Potion is in his stomach, he screams in pain as the Glamour’s on him begin to dissolve. Severus watches on in fear for his baby brother as said young man falls to the floor in agony. He looks up to find his daughter watching in concern from the doorway and he beckons her over. She rushes over to him and sits down in his lap, thanking her Grandpa when he hands her a glass of milk.
> 
> They watch as the last of the Glamour’s fade away, to reveal Harry’s true appearance; his hair is still raven in colouring but wavy and down to his shoulder’s. His eyes are no longer jade but midnight blue with obsidian flecks in them. His build becomes slightly bulkier and his tanned skin lightens slightly as his height becomes 6’1”.
> 
> He groans as he sits up and rubs his head, before standing and grabbing his birth certificate. His eyes widen at what he finds and he looks up at Tobias, “How old am I…?” Tobias sighs and replies, “You’re 24 years of age… You were born on 31st July, 1976… You’re actually sixteen years younger than Severus…” Harry grits his teeth to stop himself from snarling and then he calms himself and turns to his niece, “Hello Leafa, I’m your father’s brother… You can call me Uncle Harry, Uncle Ry or Uncle Har if you like…” She grins and hops off her father’s lap and asks Harry to pick her up. He does so and she snuggles close, murmuring tiredly, “Good… Because I really like you Uncle Har…” He smiles down at her and she grins tiredly back before saying, “Don’t leave me until I get up, ‘kay…?” He hums happily and replies, “Of course not… Go to sleep Leafa… Uncle Har will be here when you wake…” She snuggles close and falls asleep, and then Harry’s eyes harden, _Raziel will be hearing about this…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quickie


	3. Chapter 3

> “What!?” All of the Weasley’s yell a few days’ later causing Harry to shrug and takes a swig of his beer, waiting for them to either still love him or hate him. He shouldn’t have doubted them;
> 
> “Oh Harry! I’m so happy that you have a family now!” Molly.
> 
> “She’s right son… Even though you now have a family to call your own, you still have us…” Arthur.
> 
> “We love-”
> 
> “Our wonderful Harry-kins-”
> 
> “No matter what!” The Twins.
> 
> Ginny and Ron just hug him close while Bill, Charlie and Percy voice their support, Bill blushing lightly as he does so. Harry catches himself thinking that he would love to see where that blush leads and he grins in Bill’s direction, causing the poor man to blush even harder. Ron and Ginny bury their faces in Harry’s neck, hiding their laughter while Molly and Arthur smile slightly at Harry’s teasing, none of them knowing Bill’s secret…
> 
> *****
> 
> Severus smiles as Leafa buys Knockturn Alley on the Wizarding version of _Monopoly_ , when Tobias walks into the lounge room and hands him a coffee and Leafa some milk, “Thanks Dad…” Severus smiles tiredly and Tobias gazes at him worriedly, “I have to go to work Sev, but, when I get home I’ll look after Leafa while you have a sleep…” Severus nods and is about to reply when they hear a voice from behind Tobias, “Or the amazing and awesome Uncle Har can do it…” The other’s faces light up with happiness at hearing Harry’s voice and Leafa jumps up and rushes over to him, hugging him around the waist, smiling when her Uncle’s arms wrap around her and squeeze her tight, “I thought you didn’t want us Uncle Har…” Her voice is small and childlike and Harry bends down and picks her up, coaxing her to wrap her legs around his waist. Once she does and he’s holding her in a koala hold, he approaches the couch and sits down, re-adjusting her once he’s comfortable.
> 
> “Of course I want you… Leafa, why wouldn’t I? You’re my niece and I love you; even though I’ve only known you for a day. The same with your father and Grandfather…” She sniffles and snuggles close, before saying, “But my father left… He didn’t want Daddy and I and told Daddy he was worthless!” Harry snarls angrily and glares at the ceiling before turning a worried gaze over to Severus, who has his head bowed and is snuggled into Tobias’ side, “Sev, who is Leafa’s father…?” Severus frowns and shakes his head, his beautiful obsidian orbs clouded with emotional pain. Leafa hops up and hugs her Dad before Harry sits next to Severus and opens his arms for his big bro, smiling slightly when Severus moves to hug him, but is pleasantly surprised when said man climbs into his lap.
> 
> His arms wrap around Severus and then he leans back, holding his brother close as Severus begins to sob quietly, “I hate seeing him like this…” Tobias murmurs and he smooths Severus’ hair back, “Who is Leafa’s father Dad…?” Tobias smiles happily at Harry before he replies, “A young man by the name of Ryan Lewis… He-” He stops when Harry’s eyes glow black and Severus looks up as he feels the power radiating from Harry. He gently places Severus on the couch and stands, calling out for said male, “Ryan! Get your arse here now!” After a few minutes, a young man with blonde hair, brown eyes and tanned body with a height of 6’ appears and smiles at Harry, only to be backhanded and thrown into the wall, before being pinned there by a hand at his throat; Harry’s hand.
> 
> He swallows nervously with difficulty and tries to muster up his bravado, but, fails miserably, “How _dare_ you harm Severus… How _dare_ you leave him… How _dare_ you leave Leafa and him, when they’ve got enough _shit_ on their plates… Be lucky I don’t get Dad involved Ryan, or you wouldn’t be alive right now… I suggest you never contact me, Severus, Leafa or anyone down here again… Leave…” He releases Ryan and said young man leaves, tears of pain in his eyes. Harry takes a breath and shakes his head, “I’ll be back in a few… I need to talk to my father…” He leaves in a shower of sparks, Tobias and the others confused and a little shocked.
> 
> *****
> 
> He arrives in God’s Hall and bows to his father, the Archangel Raziel, before righting himself and requesting to see him, “Father, may I speak to you…?” Raziel nods and shows his youngest the way to his chambers, “What seems to be the problem my childe?” They sit down and Harry takes a breath before asking, “Did you know that Ryan got my Human brother pregnant?” Raziel nods and Harry grits his teeth, “Did you tell Ryan to leave Severus and his daughter-who is what I am by the way-and to treat him like shit…?” Raziel nods and opens his mouth to explain, when he suddenly has a pissed off Harlan in his face, “You fucking arsehole… I never want to hear from you again unless it is for Angel business… Do you understand me…?” Raziel nods, his eyes conveying what his face isn’t; hurt and regret. Harry stands and turns on his heel and leaves, orbing out of God’s Hall and back down to Earth.
> 
> *****
> 
> He arrives home an hour later, to find Severus asleep on the couch whilst Leafa is watching a movie, “Uncle Har!” She whisper yells, running over to him and flinging herself into his waiting arms, “Hello Leafa… How are you sweetheart?” She grins and answers, “Fine Uncle… But, I’m a little hungry and I don’t want to wake Daddy!” He smiles and tells her to continue watching her movie while he makes her something. She agrees and requests a ham and salad sandwich, earning a nod and kiss to her dark blonde locks, “Off you go…” He whispers and heads into the kitchen to make her the sandwich. After five or so minutes he enters the living room and gives Leafa her sandwich, earning a hug and a thank you in return. He smiles and sits down next to her, joining in watching _Frozen_ with his own ham and salad sandwich, the two of them laughing quietly at various intervals.


End file.
